Field
Devices, apparatuses and articles of manufacture consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor and an image processing device including the image sensor.
Description of Related Art
An image sensor, particularly a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, is mounted in a camera of a mobile phone, a digital still camera, etc., and captures images in the field of view of the camera, converts the images into electrical signals, and converts the electrical signals into transmittable digital image signals. The digital image signals output from the CMOS image sensor are color image data having three colors (red, green, and blue), and signal processing is performed on the digital image signals to drive a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).